


My Colorful Boys

by DrarryPsycho



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco and Harry adopt Teddy Lupin, Drarry, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Metamorphmagus Draco Malfoy, Teddy Lupin - Freeform, Top Harry Potter, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryPsycho/pseuds/DrarryPsycho
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy find themselves in court to settle a custody battle over Teddy Lupin.





	My Colorful Boys

Harry never thought he'd see the day where _the_ Draco Malfoy would be in a custody against him. Come on, the man doesn't even seem interested in children–at least not before! 

This all started when Andromeda Tonks suddenly fell ill three weeks ago, and had passed away two days later. It was a depressing thought, as Teddy already lost his father and mother, and now his grandmother. No one in the Ministry knew who would become Teddy's new caregiver, as their had not been papers anywhere staring who shall take over. Now, Harry, as his godfather, thought he'd be able to take him. But then Draco Malfoy had to come along, saying things about how they are family, and that he has the right—causing many officials to sneer. So now here they are, Harry and Draco, in court before the minister, waiting to settle the case.

"We shall proceed next Tuesday. You each will receive a letter and portkey. Good day, gentleman," the minister, Shacklebolt, declared.

Harry sighed, as he had to wait a whole nother week for updates. He saw from his peripheral vision that Malfoy must have felt the same. The blonde stood, and exited the room, with his too thin frame. Harry frowned at that, not having realized how skinny the ex-death eater truly was.  ** _He hasn't been eating well, has he? Merlin, Malfoy is actually making me concerned—and not for his mischief!_**

Straightening his plain grey sweater, Harry hurried after the young Malfoy.


End file.
